A precious gift
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: This is Belle's first Christmas and some of the traditions are odd to her but that won't stop her from giving Rumpelstiltskin the greatest gift possible.


POV: Belle

Rumple and I cuddled in front of the fire place both of us drinking a cup of hot chocolate. We were both thankfully in our pajamas, he was wearing his satin red top and bottoms while I was in his blue cotton long sleeved pajama top, so it made it ten times more comfortable.

It was Christmas Eve and since this was my first time celebrating the holiday Rumple took me through each tradition and what it was all about. Some of things people did this time of year was completely odd but I was open minded. Even about the giant red and white socks that people hang over the fireplace and then Christmas morning there's treats in them.

"Thank you." I whispered into the comfortable silence. Rumple tightened his grip around me and chuckled.

"Not saying I don't deserve that 'thank you' but what I did I do?" He joked. I sat up and put my mug on the coffee table. My husband followed suit and looked over at me with his endearing brown eyes. Smiling at him I took his hand in mine.

"For always being there for me. For explaining everything about this Christmas Holiday and always having patience to show me new things in this strange new land. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." I reached over and softly touched his cheek. "My true love." He leaned into my touch and kissed the heel of my hand. He gently grabbed my hand and put it against his heart, it was racing.

"Belle the moment you came back into my life my heart has always been yours. You have no idea how much you've been there for me. You bring out the best in me without trying. And even though I can't see the man under the monster, you make me want to become him, if not for me but for you. Because you deserve only the best my darling Belle." He told me with such tenderness in his voice it made me tear up but I blinked away the tears and softly smiled at him.

"I do believe traditionally speaking that people don't normally get to open presents until tomorrow but do you think I could go ahead and give you one tonight?" I asked, biting my lower lip. Rumple smiled at me and nodded.

"I suppose I can allow one present if you'll accept one from me."

"I think that can be arranged." I grinned and went over to the tree grabbing the envelope I wanted him to open. Still another weird custom, who in the right mind brings in a dead tree and then put gifts under it but who was I to judge. Going to sit back on the couch I hid it behind me just when Rumple returned from upstairs with a wrapped present in hand and sat back down beside me.

"On three?" I asked, still grinning. Rumple nodded in agreement. "Okay. One. Two. Three." I brought my gift around and handed it to my husband and he handed me his gift to me.

"You can go ahead and open yours first sweetheart." Rumple said.

"Okay. If you're sure." He nodded once again with a smile. I could no longer hide my excitement as I tore into the paper. I could not hold back my gasp or the tears that came to my eyes. What I was holding my hands was a photo album of us. With the cover picture of us kissing at our wedding.

"Rumple…how did you do this?" I asked through the tears. I looked through the pages and saw more pictures not just of our wedding but of us at the shop, our first date at Granny's and there was even one of Neal, Rumple and I after they got back from Neverland.

"Funny thing about magic there is unlimited things it can do. Do you like it?" I looked up at him with a teary smile and nodded. I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Of course I do Rumple. It's the most thoughtful gift I have ever gotten." He reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumb and pulled me back in for another kiss. Before it could go any farther I gently pushed him back and smiled.

"Before any of that, you still have a present to open Mr. Gold."

"Ah. I do don't I. Well let's see what my darling wife couldn't wait to give to me tomorrow." Rumple joked, I giggled softly. He gently peeled the envelope open and looked at the papers inside, his eyes widened slowly. He looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Belle. Are these tests correct?" He whispered. I gave him a shy smile and nodded. With a shaking hand he reached over and put his hand on my belly. For a few moments neither of us said anything. Reaching down I put my hand over his.

"You're carrying our child." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes." I whispered. He put his forehead against mine and laughed softly.

"We're going to have a baby. Belle." I looked into his eyes and saw so much love in them I thought I would drown. "This is the greatest gift you could have ever given me." He leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Rumple."

I snuggled against him and enjoyed the warmth of our love. I gently rubbed my stomach and smiled to myself. Reaching over I got the photo album that Rumple got me and we both look through it.

"I hope she looks more like you." He spoke softly. I laughed and looked up at him.

"And how do you know it's a girl, I just found out I was pregnant last week." He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"Just call it an intuition."

"Well I don't care what it is as long as their healthy."

"I have to agree with you there but it would be an added bonus if she looked like her beautiful mother."

"Or** his **handsome father." I joked back.

"Now who's getting ahead of themselves?" He chuckled.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was on the couch with Rumple. Looking over at the fire place I saw that the red and white socks with candy over flowing. Walking over I took a piece of it and looked over at Rumple.

"This is by far the oddest custom." I laughed. He made his way over, pulled out mistletoe and hung it right above our heads.

"What about this custom?" He smirked. I hooked my arms around his neck and bit my lower lip, which I knew drove him crazy.

"I think I can make an exception for this one." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this little Christmas story of Rumbelle. And I hope that everyone is having a very happy holidays! And like always reviews are welcomed! :) Originally this was called 'A best gift' but I thought it was terrible so I decided to change it to 'A precious gift' hope everyone enjoys!<strong>


End file.
